Counting Sheep
by Writing4life123
Summary: After Rubble buys a “magical” dream catcher from the Adventure bay fair, things start to get wonky. First a dream comes true, then comes more, until things get out of control. (Rated T just in case and sorry bad summary)
1. Counting sheep

**I know this is like the 4th story I've updated but yeah here you go! I have a schedule now. Counting sheep and A Shepherd's backstory is on Saturdays and the rest of them I haven't finished on Friday and Saturday. I have like 7 stories rn so just be patient with me please.**

Rubble walked into the tent. The tent was dark inside and had a purple roof. No one else was in there when he walked in. He shrugged it off, the money Ryder gave him in his jaws. There were kids yelling and screaming outside for food, which Rubble had just gotten. He walked up to a table with a mysterious ball on it. He touched it as a lady popped up from under the table. "Why hello there! What you be lookin for." She said with a crooked smile. Rubble replied, "Just looking." The lady nodded, "Would you like to see my newest items? I call them magical dream catchers!" Rubble tilted his head, confused. "Aren't they just dream catchers?" The lady held a yellow one up. "Not just any dream catchers, magical dream catchers." Rubble thought for a second, "_why not, what harm could a dream catcher do?" _Then he handed the last of his money to the lady. The lady handed him the dream catcher and he started to walk out. When he got out of the dark tent, he blinked, the sun in his eyes. He looked at the dream catcher. It was yellow with black string and beads on it. Just his colors! He started heading back to the lookout for the night. He hung up the dream catcher in his puphouse, and ran inside the lookout to get dinner.


	2. Dreams Do Come True

When Rubble finished dinner, he ran back to his puphouse, putting his sleeping mask, and fell asleep. As he dreamt, he was waking up. (In his dream) he was running out of his puphouse to the lookout, along with the other pups. When the elevator rose, and they jumped out, Chase barked his catchphrase. Ryder showed the Adventure Bay bank up on the screen. "Pups, someone has robbed the bank. We need to make sure everyone is alright in the bank, and find the person responsible for this. Chase, I'll need you to find the person. Marshall, make sure no one is hurt. Skye I'll need you to help look with Chase up in the air." Chase, Skye, and Marshall said their catchphrases and they all left. Rubble watched from the screen what was going on with all the pups. Ryder has attached a camera to their pup tags, so they would know what was going on. As they rounded the corner to the bank, they watched as Chase and Skye broke apart from Ryder and Marshall. Rubble watched Chase jump out of his truck and sniff the ground. Rubble sighed, bored not on another mission. When he looked back on the screen, he saw something in the shadows of an alley. He quickly got up on all fours again, and got closer. A guy with a gun, the gun pointed straight at Chase. As Rubble struggled to call Chase, and gunshot was heard and Rubble woke up, shaking. "Oh good, it was only a dream." He had thought, still shaking. As he got up to stretch, he had gotten a call. Rubble slowly got up and made it o the elevator. Marshall crashed into them, the same way he did in Rubble's nightmare. Rubble thought it was a coincidence. As they hopped out of the elevator, Ryder had said the same things on screen, calling on the same pups. Rubble's heart dropped. As it was 5 minutes, Rubble went over to the slide. "Where you going?" Rocky barked. Rubble didn't look over, "to save Chase," and before there was a response he slid down the slide. When he made it in his truck and started driving to the alley, he went around and parked at the other side. Chase wouldn't see him from there. He looked down the alley. It was dark and had some crates. There was the shadowy figure, behind the crates, gun still in his hand. Rubble gulped, turning back towards his truck. Then he turned around again. As Rubble heard Chase hop out of his truck, he hid behind some crates on the other side of the alley. He peaked around, spotting the man with the gun. Rubble gulped. "_I'm really doing this."_ He thought. As he ran out and got closer to the man, the man turned around and pointed to gun the the bulldog. Rubble froze. Before Rubble could bark for Chase, a dog jumped in front of him and growled, "Get away. This pup did nothing." As the man stood up, he quickly turned around and pulled the trigger. Chase had heard the pup growl and dodged the bullet. Unfortunately, the bullet scraped alongside his leg, leaving it with a line of blood. Rubble stood in shock and fear. Rubble watched as the dog that had saved him jumped at the man, bit his leg, got shook off, and stood back up, proudly. The man had ran away, gun and money still on the ground. Rubble barked to try and get the dogs attention, but he left to quickly. Chase stared at Rubble, "You did that to the man?" Rubble gulped and thoughts raced in his head, "Now_ what am I going to tell him why I was out here."_


	3. The Secret Is Out

Rubble looked at his paws. He heard Chase bark again, "Rubble? Are you okay? Did the man hurt you?" Rubble quickly looked up at the shepherd, "n-no. I just um." Rubble looked down at his paws again as he heard the pup bark again, "Rubble, you can tell me." Rubble took a deep breath, and once he was done he was talking as fast as he himself had heard before. "So I had this dream, where it was the same situation as today, and every pup that got chosen in my dream was the same, and the man's shadow looked the same. I woke up when the gunshot was heard. I don't know what happened." Rubble looked at at Chase, who had his jaw hung open, the the German Shepard shook himself, "That's the most I've heard you talk in a minute Rubble. Wow." Rubble just stared. Then he spoke up, "Please don't tell anyone about my dream. Why not bandage your leg up?" Rubble watched as Chase looked at his leg, "yes I can keep a secret Rubble. After all, Skye really never knew about my crush on her before we started dating. Luckily my leg isn't that bad. Let's get to Katie's" Rubble rolled his eyes about what the shepherd said about his old crush on Skye, and they headed for Katie's.

*At Katie's*

"And done. There you are Chase! Mind if I ask what happened?" Katie said with a smile. Rubble watched as Chase looked at him. Chase barked, "Oh it was just a little incident. I just ummm, fell off a crate and scrapped myself during a mission." Katie smiled, "Oh okay. Does Ryder know?" Rubble shook his head, "We're planning to tell him when we get back." "Okay, well, I guess you better get going." Katie smiled and waved as the pup's left the vet.

Once the pups pulled into the last two empty spots at the lookout, they started walking to the doors. Before they could make it in, Ryder had stopped them. "What took you guys so long?" Rubble looked at the ground. "Wait. Chase what happened to your leg?" Rubble looked at Chase, who looked down at his paws, "ummm" Chase froze, then Rubble barked, "He just fell off a crate in an alley and needed a bandage. It wasn't too bad." Chase nodded. "Oh, alright then." Ryder said. As the two walked into the lookout, Ryder rubbed his chin. Rubble gulped and quickly went to a bean bag. Chase sat beside it. Rubble whined, "I hope it doesn't happen again." He said, looking at the Shepard. "It won't Rubbe. And in case it does, I have a plan." Chase barked, smirking.

**Since Chase is my favorite pup, I can't help it to not include him. So this is going to be a Rubble pov story, but it might have points largely about Chase in it too. Sorry if you were looking forward to an only Rubble main story, but it's hard for me to stop myself from doing it.**


	4. Finding Marshall?

**This story is also linked to A Shepherd's tale, this isn't a "go and read" type thing, it's just you don't have to read it and this story still makes since.**

Chase's plan didn't work well. Rubble had fallen asleep at 3 am, along with Chase who had slowly fell asleep after words. They were going to pull a fullnighter, but it didn't work out at planned. Rubble bounded from his sleeping position, screaming. Rubble looked around the lookout, spotting Chase, who was fast asleep. Rubble walked over to Chase, and nudged him. Chase grumbled, but didn't wake up. Rubble nudged the pup again, and heard Chase grumble, "Stop falling asleep Rubble..." Chase snored, "I need to keep you up." Rubble laughed, which made Chase wake up, "What is it, Rubble?" Rubble stopped laughing and sat up, looking at Chase. "What time is it?" Chase barked, weary. Rubble looked at the clock. "5:36 am" he barked. Chase grumbled, "Plan didn't go well at all." Rubble shook his head, "Let's check Marshall's pup house." Chase tilted his head, confused. "Why?" Rubble sighed and walked out of the lookout. Rubble heard Chase run to him. Once they passed Skye's and Zuma's closed pup house, they made it to Marshall's. His pup house was left open, not a Dalmatian in sight. "Where's Marshall!?" Chase barked, panicked. Rubble whimpered, "Some one took him. A d-dog in my dream." Rubble looked at his paws, knowing Chase was staring at him. Chase barked, "Where'd they go?" Rubble gulped, "The Alley." Chase sighed and the bulldog and shepherd went into the town. As the two crossed the street, they heard whimpers. Chase jumped into the alley, growling. Rubble hid behind some crates. As soon as he heard Chase stop growling, he went in and followed. As soon as Rubble saw Chase, who was pinned to the ground, he gasped, "Chase!" Rubble looked at Chase, then saw Marshall behind. "Spirit! Get off my friend please!" The dog ontop of Chase unpinned the German Shepard, and he got up on all fours again. "Mind us asking what your doing here Marshall?" Chase barked. Rubble went behind Chase, hiding from the other dog, Spirit, as Marshall had called him. He had blond fur and a shepherd like body. "I'm helping Spirit's family here. His wife, Piper, was having puppies, and she's sick." Marshall has barked, before walking back behind a crate. Rubble watched as Chase had followed Marshall. Spirit stood there, whimpering. "I'm going to lose her, just as I lost my daughter." Rubble drooped his ears in sorrow for the dog. "My daughter's name was-" he was cut off by a dog growl, "Get away from him Rubble!" The dog said, angrily. Spirit looked up, "My daughter, Sylvia!" Rubble lifted his ears, surprised.

**If anyone has an OC named Piper, don't be upset I'm "stealing" her name. She will not be a main character in this story, or in any other stories. She'll probably only be in this one. So please don't be mean if I used it.**


	5. Locked Up

**The next few chapters will be dark for an FYI**

Rubble whisked around, hearing a growling Sylvia. "You're NOT my dad! Rubble get away from that monster!" Rubble heard Chase and Marshall run from behind. "Honey, I-" Spirit tried speaking, "I was never your daughter!" She growled, Sylvia came closer, still growling. Rubble watched as Chase went in front of him, blocking him from the growling shepherd. "Sylvia?" Chase stopped growling, tilting his head. Sylvia stopped growling, "Yes?" Chase barked, still blocking the two dogs, "What are you doing here?" Sylvia grumbled, "I was out on a walk, and I found you guys and got curious. Thought I could help." Chase sighed. Rubble looked beside him, spotting Marshall. Then they heard whimpering and Chase and Marshall ran back to where Piper lay. Rubble hadn't seen the dog. "Piper!" Spirit yelled. Sylvia's ears perked, "Who's Piper?" Spirit stopped as he turned around, "My wife." Rubble watched as Sylvia growled, getting into a stance. He gasped and ran to the side walk in front of a building. Rubble watched as Sylvia pounced into the alley, and heard to dogs growling. Then came in Chase's growls. Rubble whined when he heard a yelp. Before he could see who got hurt, a net flew over him. Then he heard a man, speak into a walkie talkie, "I have the disturbance sir." Rubble looked over as a man lifted him up, scanned the bulldog, took off his collar, and put him in a cage. The man threw the collar onto a crate. Rubble barked before the man shut the two metal doors. Rubble saw Chase and Marshall run out from to alley, eyes wide with fear. Rubble saw Chase run after the truck, but it picked up speed, and Chase was slowed down. Rubble sighed, thinking, "_This is going to be a long night." _

Rubble woke up, the bumps on the road making him fly in the cage. He hit the cage floor, as the truck stopped. He saw the doors thrust open, along with the cages. The man took a chain, and put it on Rubble like a collar. It was tight, but not too tight. Rubble then was lead out of the white truck, and looked around. There was a huge wire fence, and inside that fence was atleast 50 dogs he could see. There were huge watch towers and the building looked old and rusty. As Rubble was lead outside, some dogs growled, others whimpered, and others stayed quiet. The man pushed on the chain, pulling Rubble inside. Inside the building was cages along the walls. As many as 1000 cages. Other had big cages, others were tiny. Once the two climbed the stairs, Rubble noticed more dogs in a circle around some fences. Rubble didn't want to know what happened in the circle and scurried along. Once they stopped at a cage, the man threw Rubble in and left. Rubble looked around. An old worn dog bed, chewed to shreds was in the corner. Nothing else was in the stone cage. Then he heard the first voice he had in hours. "Welcome! My name is Socks!" Rubble turned around, seeing Socks. Socks was an orange-red dog, with pointy ears and a fluffy tail. "I-I'm Rubble," Rubble studdered. His voice was sore from the lack of water. Socks chuckled, "This is Bingo. She will be your guide and guard." A small grey bulldog came into view. Suddenly, she was shoved into the cage, and Socks had left. "Man, I hate that guy.." Bingo barked. Rubble smiled, "He didn't look too mean." Bingo looked up, upset. "He'll be your worst nightmare until death."


	6. Living in a place of nightmares

'He'll be your worst nightmare...,' Bingo's words still rang in his head as he tried to sleep. It was the first night he had to sleep on his own and he hated it. Last night Bingo was with him to comfort him. The floors were cold, and the bed that was supposed to be used was all torn up. Although he hadn't have a dream about what will happen the next day, he didn't have very good sleep at all. Today was a very rough day for him. Bingo gave him a tour of this treacherous place, and even let him meet some other dogs. He liked a new guy. He just got here today, and his name was Dozer. Dozer was a bulldog, just like him, except he was way older and had only white fur. Rubble sighed, knowing sleep will over take him sometime, he just wanted it to be soon. He missed the pups. He missed Ryder. For dogs sake, he even missed Chickellata, who needed rescuing 24/7. He wanted to be anywhere but here. Bingo had told him all about what happened in this place. This horrible, horrible place. He had told her they only get one meal a day, and that meal was slop. Slop that was cheap and unhealthy for dogs, but the owners, as they called themselves the "Scorpins", were cheap, and only owned the "pound" for entertainment. This "entertainment" sent a cold chill down Rubble's spine. Few dogs are able to escape this jail every year, and, as the security just keeps getting better, the fewer the dogs each year. Last year, there had only been 3 dogs able to escape, either it was just pure luck, or they were just super sneaky, Rubble didn't know. He liked the thought of escaping, but it seemed almost impossible. They were all watched every moment of the time. Every hour. Every minute. Every second. Rubble thought about how they were watching him right now in some security cameras not too far away. Then he heard pawsteps. The night guards, or also known as the "owls." The owls were the guards at night and will watch you. Only certain dogs are able to become night guards, but Rubble didn't want to. He wanted home. The Owls make sure your asleep at night, and if you weren't, well Rubble hasn't learn that yet. He didn't want to. He quickly acted asleep, hearing their pawsteps fade away. He kept his eyes shut, in case they were still watching. He didn't want to know what happens to dogs who refuse to sleep at night. Suddenly he heard yelping and growling. He opened his eyes, only to see the Owls in front of the cage next to him. He cowered into a corner quietly and slowly. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the sounds out the helps and growls. "_That's what happens." _He risked opening his eyes for a moment. He saw the Owl's tails walk away from his cage, a body of a dog being dragged behind them. "_They get killed." _Rubble hated the thought. Killing dogs because sleep couldn't fall into them. He shut his eyes, and before he knew it, it was morning.

* * *

His eyes flickered open, hear the yawns if dogs around him. He slowly got up and stretched as Bingo walked into his "den."

"Good morning Rubble!" Bingo's tail wagged behind her.

Another voice came from behind Bingo, "Yes. Morning Rubble, I hope that you are ready for today." It was Socks. The one and only. Bingo moved to the side of the cell and let Socks speak to Rubble. "Today's the day of your first fight!" Rubble hated the thought. He couldn't possibly hurt another dog. Let alone any animal. Socks turned around and Beconed the bulldog to follow with his long flowy tail. They lead him down three flights of stairs into a room that was dark. Rubble, although seemed pretty calm in the dark, he didn't like it. He didn't like being alone in the dark, and as Socks left the room and shut the door, it was pitch black. Rubble panicked, trying to run out but hitting a wall. He shook his head, shaking off the pain, and sat down, hating every second. A spider could easily crawl onto him.

He heard voices, Human voices, from one wall.

"And today, we have two new bulldogs, fighting for victory! You know the rules, and if the guards did well, the other two should to! Not that there are any rules to follow except, whoever wins moves on, and to when you have to have strength. The first dog we have today is..." the words got caught off by barking. Suddenly, his name was called and a wall opened up. The wall behind him pushed him into the arena. He looked around the dried dirt arena. In front of him was the bulldog, but Rubble recognized him to easily.

"Dozer!"

* * *

**And done with another chapter! I'm sorry for the wait you had, but I worked very hard to get this chapter perfect with every little detail. I will be only using Dozer in the story, and he is my OC, but he is only in this story. You may use him in a story if you like, but this is the only story I plan to have him in. **


	7. Words can’t describe the pain

"Dozer!?" Rubble yelled one a surprised voice. He couldn't fight Dozer. He had been one of his first friends here. He couldn't think of hurting him, or even killing him. But the chanting grew on, and the yelling grew in a cresendo. He couldn't stop it. He looked at the old, white bulldog a couple feet from him. He trotted over to the other bulldog, and just stared. Stared into his eyes. Into his sad, sad eyes. Then Dozer spoke, in his old, rusty dog voice, "Kill me little one. You will always live longer. I lived my life, you have to live yours." He walked closer to Rubble. Rubble didn't want to hurt anyone. After all, he was supposed to _help _people, not hurt them. He took a gulp and the chanting and growling grew louder.

Rubble heard the announcer speck in his low, deep voice, "Dogs in the arena, if you do not fight, we will be forced to kill you both..." Rubble heard the man mumble, "Better than watching any dog fight..." Rubble whined, looking at Dozer again. He had sad, deep blue eyes.

Dozed growled, "If you won't... I'll do it on my own. I'll teach you here and now, and I will die training you youngster, but you're needed. Place your paw here," he pointed his own paw to his chest. Rubble gulped, but the old bulldog growled, "Now!" Rubble quickly followed the old dog's instructions and placed his paw on his chest. He hated the feeling of putting his claws on someone to hurt them. Suddenly, he felt Dozer's paw on his, pushing it into his fur. Rubble felt fresh blood come from the bulldog. He tried to run, but it was no use, Dozer obviously wanted this. His paw left his body, and Dozer fell. It wasn't much blood that left the bulldog, it was hope. Hope left him like leaves falling off a tree in fall. Slower, and slower he lost hope, and by the end of it, his head collapsed on the floor. He denied getting up, even if it was for help. He wanted to be gone. "Youngster, I-I've been here before..." he took a gasp, "You need to be brave... to survive... please leave me..."

The announcer blocked the rest of the old bulldog's words, "Dozer has fallen, for Rubble is today's winner! Come back tomorrow..." Rubble toned the rest of the words out. He couldn't possibly belive he had killed him. It was possibly crazy to think it wasn't his fault. He had gotten himself into this, and he had to escape. Men came into the arena, and as they tried to put the chain leash on his chain collar, Rubble froze. He stopped, growled, and as the man cowered back for one second, ran. He ran out of the door that lead up to the cages, and suddenly was blocked by a wall of dogs. He pushed through them and ran down some stairs. He ran out the front doors, which were always open, and ran outside. It was raining, the rain pelting him back but he didn't care. He needed out. He ran to the wall and gates, which were concrete and blocked off by cation tape. He was a good 10 feet away from the wall. Rubble looked back, seeing 3 men and 5 dogs following behind them, Socks one of them. Rubble gulped, turning back to the door. Rubble ran for it, and braced for pain. He ran into the wall, head first, and fell, unconscious.

* * *

**Crazy chapter, I know. Anyways, hope to see you again!**


	8. The Places They Take Us

Rubble's eyes blinked open, and he heard pawsteps nearby. Suddenly, Bingo came into view. "Your okay!" Rubble slowly sat up. He was in his cold, concrete cage again. "You took a pretty hard hit to the wall. Probably only got a major concussion though. There wasn't any blood coming from you, so we figured you were okay." Rubble was sat up fully now, pain flowing through him once again. "They.. umm were going to kill you..."

Rubble's eyes grew wide with fear, "W-why?"

Bingo looked at her paws, "They heard you mumbling in your sleep... about how they left your collar... your a pet..." she sighed, "They kill dogs if their pets... they're weak apperatly, but then they heard words they wanted."

Rubble cocked his head to the side, fearfully, "What words?"

Bingo looked at him, "There were a lot of Ryder's, we figured he's your owner. We haven't heard many dogs named 'Ryder.'I also heard Skye, Chase, and Marshall. There was also some Rocky's and Zuma's. But the word they heard they wanted was..." she took a gulp, "Dont kill him Sylvia."

Rubble laid down in fear, "Th-they aren't going to hurt them right?"

Bingo shrugged, "Who knows... Socks wasn't very happy about you lieing to him... about not being a pet... but now that he can get to Sylvia, a pup that can really kill, it might help them. We get to go in the car! I've never been in the car before! I can't wait!"

Rubble looked at the other bulldog. Obviously she didn't know he could drive. She didn't know he was part of a team, and he would tell her, but... well... the cameras here just... Rubble tried to shake off the thought and change the conversation, "When do we leave?"

Bingo looked up at the ceiling, thinking, "umm not sure about that... but I do know we get real dog food so it makes it seem we were eating okay! Yum never had that before!" Rubble was surprised. She _never had dog food before. "And, I've never seen the sky before until a couple hours ago when you hit your head. It was beautiful. _T-the sky I mean._ I never thought anything would be better than the sky. Having to stay in this filthy place for all my life wasn't my plan, but when my parents died, it was the only home I had..." she paused, making sure he was _still watching. "Anyways... now I'm a guard, and I already told you how you become one."

Suddenly, Socks came into the cage. "So pet... you decided to lie to me..." he puffed his white chest out. Rubble quickly got up, pain spiking him in his back. He didn't show any pain though. Socks spoke again, "We are leaving in a couple minutes, get ready to show us where your friends are." Socks showed a cheeky, fake smile and glided out of the room.

Rubble looked at Bingo, "Your going to love the car. I've been in one multiple times before. It's... ummm... really fun..." Rubble only tried to make things more positive, not wanting to worry the pup about all the dangers. He remembers being in a crash. It wasn't as bad as the many Marshall, Chase, and Skye have been in, but it did put him in the hospital for a while. He hated the hospital, but he would gladly be there now.

He heard Socks bark, "Come on! Your going to be late!" They walked out of the cell and made their way to Socks. Socks had 4 other dogs with him, and 2 men were already in the car. They urged Rubble into a kennel, which he didn't mind getting in one. He didn't want to end up worse than he already was. The kennel was meant for a bigger dog, German Sherperd or Great Dane even. Rubble had smelt some dog food and immediately started munching it down like a monster. He heard Socks and a couple of the other dogs laugh, "He should really use those teeth in the fighting arena." Rubble whined, having the thought of killing Dozer on his mind. "Take us to this Sylvia..." Socks growled though the cage. Rubble gulped, forgetting that part.


	9. Bringing the Terror

The road was bumpy on the way to Adventure Bay. "W-will I get to go home once we find her?" Rubble asked, still scared of the danger that was ahead.

"Hmmm... depends if they're alive... There was a tornado that touched down in Adventure Bay last night," one man in the front said.

_"Tornado! The pups!" _Rubble quickly thought in fear for his friends. He tried to shake the thought off, but there was no way to not worry about his friends. He sighed, laying down.

Bingo barked from beside him, "Don't worry I'm sure it'll be fine..." she noticed one guard sticking his head out the window. She quickly got excited and tried to hop up and feel the air in her face, but Rubble saw the anger in the guard next to her. He was going to bark to her, but he was too slow. The guard tried to bite her dog, but she dodged. She fell from the window and back on the seat. She sighed, only wanting to feel the air in her fur. She went and sat down next to the kennel again.

One man laughed in the front, "Get her Pike." The other men laughed. Her ears fell back and she whined.

Socks stopped his evil chuckle, and barked, "Only _good _guards get the window." He jumped up at the window, and stuck out his tongue.

_"Don't worry. When we get out of this, I'll give you all the rides." _Rubble thought, looking at Bingo. He was glad he wasn't in the pound place again, but he didn't like this car one bit. It was a rusty white van, with squeaky wheels, and it was probably going too fast then it was able too. The people were also probably going over the speed limit as well. "_Chase would not be happy with them. He probably isn't happy with them either way, they did pupnap me." _He looked at the road. He saw Jakes Mountian from the bad view he had, and knew they were close. Once he saw Farmer Al's farm, he soon got nervous. They were going to hurt his friends, if they weren't hurt already. He sighed, knowing nothing could change anything. Sylvia was going to end up dead, and the other pups and Ryder hurt. He couldn't call them. He couldn't do anything, he had to stop them. Without thinking, he threw himself at the cage. Bingo jumped up quickly and threw herself in front of the cage, making it impossible for him to escape. Rubble looked around, only Socks watched them. He growled and continued to shake his head out the window.

"What are you doing?" Bingo whispered.

Rubble sighed, "I don't know."

Bingo shook her head, getting up to beside the kennel, "Don't do that again... I can get in trouble for-" she was thrown into the seat in front of her. The cage was also thrown into the seat in front. There were yelps from some of the dogs that were looking out the window. The men walked out of the car, and opened the doors to the back. The dogs jumped out and the cage was lifted up. It was set on the ground and they opened it. Rubble was hesitant to come out, but the yelled at him and he ran out. They put a chain on his collar and walked up to town hall. Trees were everywhere. On the ground, on buildings, just still in the ground. The men knocked on the door.

The door opened, and the mayor came out. The men were surprised at what she was wearing. She was wearing her chicken pajamas, "What do you want?" She asked sternly, Chickellata in her arms.

"We want the pup, Sylvia." The men asked sternly, his face neutral.

"Well I ask wh-" she looked at Rubble, "Is that Rubble, the paw patrol Rubble?"

Socks growled, "Listen lady... give us the pup or that chicken will get it..."

"Oh my!" Mayor Goodway said, quickly closing the door.

The dogs growled and scratched at the door. The men pounded on the door, "Let us in chicken lady!"

Rubble gulped, sinking back by Bingo. The man pulled on the chains, choking him until he came up to him. He whined, his head ducked low.

"Lady! We ask you one more time! Give us the dog and you get this mutt back!" One other men yelled.

People started coming out of buildings and homes.

Suddenly, there were sirens. "_The Paw Patrol is coming to save us Bingo..." _Rubble thought, looking at the scared Bingo behind him.


	10. Stabbed in the Back

The men dragged Rubble to Mr. Porters. They sat down on a chair and pointed a finger into Rubble's face, "Listen mutt, tell me where Sylvia is or this town will be token over."

Rubble drooped his head and ears, not looking at the man. "He has a name." Bingo barked behind him, "His name is Rubble, not _mutt." _

The man laughed, "Does it look like _I _care? I can call this dog whatever I want. After all, I did take him."

Bingo growled, but Rubble watched as she was tackled by a dog. He whined, looking at Bingo as the dog tackled her, growling in her face. The chains around his neck got pulled once more. "Tell me where the pup is, or she will die." He demanded, pointing at Bingo. "She umm-"

Suddenly he heard a voice he recognized, not heard in a while though. "She's at the lookout." Rubble turned around to see Piper, Sylvia's step mother. "She is my step daughter. I hate her, I got sick, and when I was sick, as my husband tried to take care of me, she got in the way. My husband had thought I died and took me to the beach to bury me, but," she coughed, "but she came and took him away, fully leaving me behind." She barked through coughs and sneezes.

The man smiled under his mustache, "Show me where this _lookout _is..."

Rubble gulped, afraid of what was coming next. "I-if Sylvia is there... don't hurt her please... and could I stay at home with my friends when we get there?" He looked at Socks, who scoffed.

"Listen Mubble, you are still _our _dog, and the scorpions do as they like. You are his dog now."

Rubble sighed, knowing there was no escape, "Right..." he mumbled.


	11. Home May Not be What It is Thought to be

Rubble sighed, leading the men right to the lookout. His friends were there. His family. And he was leading them right into danger. As they crossed the bridge and went up the driveway, Rubble noticed there were no puphouses, all of them were vehicles. He thought about what he had gotten into as they neared the glass doors. The men kneeled down to Rubble's level, "Okay pup, get me your owner and friends. If you fail to..." the man whispered so Rubble couldn't hear what he had said. Rubble quickly nodded and was let off the leash. He didn't want to risk being tackled by one of those bigger dogs, so he walked up to the doors. He barked, trying to get someone's attention. He stepped back as the glass doors opened. Ryder was there. "Rubble? Where have you been!" Ryder tried to hug Rubble, but he cowered back, hit tears in his eyes for rejecting the hug. Ryder had a confused expression on his face as Rubble saw Chase and Rocky walk out the door.

They stood beside Ryder, just as confused, "Rubble!" They howled excitedly, getting the other pup's attention to come out here.

When Marshall ran out, he tried hugging him, but Ryder put his arm out to block the dally, "Somethings not right..."

Rubble heard the men walk out of the bushes, and he whispered to the team, "I'm sorry..." tears dropped down his muzzle as the men and dogs stood behind Rubble.

"You must be the men that took my dog. Please give him back." Ryder begged.

The men shook their head, "We want Sylvia. She can kill. Not some mutt you have."

"Then give me my dog back!" Ryder yelled, and Rubble winced at the anger. One thing Rubble learned, was never growl or yell at the scorpions.

The man laughed and nodded to two other men. They went behind Ryder and grabbed him by the arms. Chase was ready though, and he growled. He ran for the men, trying to bite their legs, but two dogs also tackled him.

Rubble whimpered, "Stop hurting them!" The chain leash was pulled again, choking Rubble. Tears flew out of his eyes as he tried helping his friends.

"Now... bring us Sylvia." The man said. Ryder and the pups stopped struggling and nodded, not wanting to get more hurt. The men carried Ryder behind the one man with the mustache, and the other pups followed. Chase was the most stubborn, and was getting nipped in the haunches if he didn't move. They all scurried to the back, and waited for Sylvia at the lookout. Rubble jumped as he felt a paw on his back. He turned around slowly, tears still rolling down his face.

"It'll be okay. We'll get out of this." Bingo barked, in a soothing, calming voice.

The man pounded on the door, and Sylvia came into view. The man smiled, "Are you Sylvia?"

Sylvia shook her head, "No Sylvia is... Sylvia is my daughter."

The man laughed, "Seems a bit to young to have pups, ain't she Mike." The man in the black clothes laughed.

"Well, where is your daughter?" The man asked.

"She's off at work in Foggybottom, Sir." Sylvia barked, trying to sound professional.

The men nodded and left the lookout, turning towards their truck. They opened the back of their van and told Ryder and the pups to get in. Rubble hopped in, but the leash pulled him back. They threw Marble in the back, and put Rubble in the kennel. They carried the kennel to the front, putting him on the middle row. "Now... tell me who and where Sylvia is, or we will hurt your friends."

Rubble gulped, not knowing what to do.


	12. To Far From Home To Fight

"g-go to Foggybottom sir. She works there." Rubble managed to say.

The man laughed, "When we got you, she was in town. You better not be lieing to me pup!"

The kennel door was slammed shut and the man hopped into the front seat along with the other men. The dogs all rode in the back to keep an eye on their "prisoners." They headed off to Foggy Bottom. Once they got out of town, the road became nothing, just using the grass to get to Foggy Bottom.

"Where does she work?"

"Ummm I'm not really sure..." Rubble gulped.

The man laughed then continued driving. They stopped at a bench in the middle of nowhere. They got Rubble out of the crate, putting the chain leash on again. They opened the back doors and they dogs and Socks jumped out. All that was left was their team and Bingo.

"Now mutt. Which of your friends is best at smelling down an animal.

"C-Chase sir." He didn't want to bring up Chase, but he also didn't want to lie. Chase hopped out of the van and followed the men. Suddenly, a dart hit a man and the man fell to the ground, unconscious. Rubble swirled around, Sylvia and her father standing there. The dogs growled, pointing at the two.

"We are Sylvia and Spirt!" Spirt barked, sounding more godly than dogly. The dogs surrounded them, and Rubble wondered if this was part of their plan. He saw Sylvia whispered something to her father. The two were guided down to where the others were at, and with a slight look at Rubble, he knew there was no plan. Chase growled at the dogs as they neared him, almost biting one of them until they pinned him down. Rubble gulped. The men took all the twos supplies. Then the man with the mustache, (he's the one that does mostly everything) pulled out a gun from his pocket. Rubble cowered back, realizing the dangers he had put everyone in.

"Ok Sylvia." The dogs carried Spirt away from Sylvia, so it was just Sylvia and Rubble, along with Chase in the background being squeezed like a squeaky toy from one of the guards. One man still lay on the ground unconscious.

"We are going to go to the lookout. We will began there. They all hopped in the van, throwing the unconscious man in the back, and headed for Adventure Bay again.

* * *

Once they made it up, they went into the yard.

"Sylvia and Rubble, it has now come to the time. You two will fight until there is a winner." All the paw patrol was out of the truck and now watching in terror. The guards circled around them to keep them from moving.

"I-I can't kill Rubble," Sylvia whined.

"I-I can't even hurt a fly." Rubble whimpered, ready to feel an insult coming.

"Then we'll just have to kill you both." The man pulled out a gun. Rubble whinced and cowered back a bit.

"Now, Dalmatian pup. I see your the EMT here. You are only able to save _one _of them, and if you don't, you will die as well, for it" Marshall nodded quickly, though Rubble could see the worry on his face. Rubble could hear Chase growling in the background, and suddenly, a stinging pain rose to his paw. He fell back, noticing that he'd been shot. Blood oozed from his wound as he yelped in pain. He had never felt such pain in his life, even when his parents had abandoned him in that burning home. Marshall ran beside him, already having bandages. The man laughed, and pointed the gun at Sylvia. Rubble gasped, "_Sylvia wasn't going to get saved by Marshall. She's gonna die!" _He thought, whining,

watching as the man pulled the trigger.

* * *

**For another side of the story, visit my other story, A Shepherd's Backstory. **


	13. A Misfortune Ending For Some

**WARNING: there will be spoilers for the next chapter of A Shepherd's backstory in this story. And minor gore.**

Rubble watched as the trigger was pulled and the bullet flew towards Sylvia. He couldn't watch. He closed his eyes, heard a yelp and growl, and when he opened them, Sylvia stood in the same place. She hadn't fallen from the pain. To Rubble shook his head, and as Marshall moved, he noticed another body lay on the ground. _"Spirts' body" _Rubble thought. The pups all gasped. Rubble heard sirens in the background and watched as the man put his gun back in his pocket, smirked, and put his hands in the air. The other men followed. Rubble turned back to Sylvia, who was now sitting next to her father, frozen. He saw tears down her face. Rubble watched as Marshall looked at the shepherd, pain in his eyes for not being able to help.

Rubble heard a sorrowful howl from the sheperd, "d-don't go father! Please!"

He watched as Spirt lifted his head weakly, "Sweetie, I-I love you..." he coughed, blood coming from his mouth, "I w-will be with Bella and Huck. P-please don't cry. I-I'll always be with you." Rubble watched as Spirt grinned, and his head fell to the ground. He heard Sylvia sob as she fell in his fur. The other pups looked at Ryder for what to do. Cop cars came rolling in and took the men, and some dogs. Socks grumbled as he was lifted into a cage. A cop walked over to Ryder and Marble. Marble was under Ryder's legs, afraid of what would happen next.

Rubble overheard the cop talking, "so... these men kept a secret dog fighting pound?" Ryder nodded. The police officer continued, "I understand it was in Ballard, but do you mind sending someone over to fix the place up and stay there until all dogs could be adopted into homes?" Ryder looked at Chase, who just looked down at his paws.

"I-I can stay there..." Bingo barked. Rubble was suprised, she had been so excited to stay with him after he had told everything about his job and stuff to her. "I lived there all my life. I could help the dogs and fix the place up." The cop nodded, and helped Bingo into to front seat of his cop car. The cop walked out to Ryder again, "Thank you sir, we'll be in touch again soon." Ryder nodded and shook the cop's hand. Rubble watched as the cop got in his car, and started driving off. He watched as Bingo jumped up to the window and stuck her tounge out, "I'll see you again soon Rubble!" She barked, and then suddenly the cop car was out of sight. Rubble whimpered, staying outside for a bit. Marshall helped him walked back into the lookout, leaving Sylvia alone. Rubble whimpered climbing up onto the bean bag. He had wished Bingo had stayed, but she left for a good cause. _"She'll be back." _Rubble thought. Before he knew it, sleep took him over.

_"You may have been able to get past this obstacle, but the next one will come worse, now that my dead Spirt will haunt you. I was the one that brought this all on, the dream catcher, the sickness, the lies of having puppies with him." _A voice said in his dream. Rubble awoke, remembering what get him into this mess. _Piper._ The golden retriever that was at the town fair. That dog was dead now, as the voice had said. He carefully and quietly got up, trying not to make a sound to awake the other pups, and snuck outside to his puphouse. He looked in the dark puphouse, and found his dream catcher. He grabbed it off the wall and carried it in front of his puphouse. He quietly got up and made is transform into hit truck. Oh how he missed driving it. He quietly drove over the dream catcher, hearing it crack as he moved forward. He drove off it and carried it to the cliff, throwing it off the side into the ocean. He went back inside and fell asleep, not thinking anything of it.

* * *

"The curse is now lifted, for all it has brung. But the new, may come with wrongs and time will become long. For all is right, and the past is still present." 

Whispered a voice, in Rubble's dark dream. Then there was a snickered heard, and it all faded.

* * *

**I thought about keeping this story alive for a bit longer, but I think it's about time I finish it. Now, after reading the first chapter, I had never thought it would've ended this way, as I had thought of something way different in the beginning. I did like the way it turned out though, and loved the way it connected with another story of mine. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did, and I'll see you soon!**


End file.
